1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machining system having a hopper adapted to receive particulates, such as chips.
2. Background Art
Previously, machine tools used coolant to flush chips from workpiece and machine tool surfaces. Chips were removed from the coolant using a filtration system that deposited chips on an indexable media and dumped the deposited chips into a chip hopper. In such systems the filtration system and chip hopper were located apart from the machine tool. Consequently, these systems required expensive coolant filtration systems as well as coolant handling equipment to transport chips from the machine tool to the filtration system. In addition, such systems did not help contain airborne particulates, such as oil mist. As a result, air filtration equipment was needed to improve air quality.
Before Applicants' invention, a system for containing particulates, such as oil mist and chips, without the need for coolant, coolant filtration equipment, and air filtration equipment was needed. Problems associated with the prior art as noted above and other problems are addressed by Applicants' invention as summarized below.